Uma maldição pior que o Avada Kedavra
by Belinha
Summary: Será que o amor pode novamente acabar com os planos de Voldemort? E se o amor surgir de um plano repleto de trevas? Simplesmente, é uma maldição pior que o Avada Kedavra
1. prólogo

Uma maldição pior que o Avada Kedavra  
  
N/A: Gente, essa fic é pós o ODF!!!!  
  
Prólogo  
  
No tempo dos Marotos, exatamente, no sexto ano dos nossos queridos Marotos...  
  
Thiago, Lupin, Sirius e Pedro estavam no porão da Dedosdemel.  
  
- Sirius... não fique tão bravo com Bellatrix... - dizia Lupin.  
  
- Como não ficar bravo com aquela traidora???!!!! Ela está namorando o Lestrange! - disse Sirius furioso. - Que desgosto.  
  
- Você sabe que não é nenhuma surpresa camarada. - disse Thiago.  
  
Dois anos depois, exatamente, um dia depois do fim do último ano letivo. Sirius estava conversando com Thiago e Lupin em sua casa.  
  
- O que é de tão importante Sirius? Nos deixou preocupado. - susurrou Lupin.  
  
- É Bellatrix. Está grávida do Lestrange...casaram-se ontem logo depois da formatura. - disse Sirius espumando de raiva.  
  
- Nossa! Todas as garotas resolveram esperar bebês.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso Thiago? - perguntou Lupin sorrindo, já imaginava o que poderia ser.  
  
- Lili está grávida! - disse Thiago.  
  
Um dia após a queda de Voldemort e a morte dos Black...  
  
Bellatrix foi até a Mansão Malfoy, ela carregava um bebê nos braços. Foi recebida por Narcisa, as duas foram para um escritório.  
  
- O que houve Bella? - perguntou Narcisa desinteressada.  
  
- Narcisa, sei que nunca conversamos. Mas...quero pedir-lhe um favor.  
  
- E por que eu deveria fazer esse favor? - perguntou Narcisa friamente.  
  
- Pelo nosso Lord. - disse Bellatrix séria.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Cuide de Isabella em segredo. O Lord vai retornar, ambas sabemos disso. E você sabe que ele já traçou planos para que minha filha...  
  
- Eu sei Bella. E, pelo nosso Lord, eu cuidarei de Isabella. E, também, por ela ser minha afilhada e de Lúcio.  
  
Bellatrix agradeceu com o olhar. Foi embora, deixando Isabella Lestrange nos braços de Narcisa.  
  
Logo, Lúcio chegou. Narcisa contou o ocorrido.  
  
- Será um prazer cuidar dela. - disse Lúcio. - Os aposentos de minha afilhada serão todos o da ala oeste, entendeu Narcisa?  
  
- Sim Lúcio.  
  
- E, assim que Draco começar a andar e entender as coisas, eu o proibirei de passar pela porta que leva à ala oeste.  
  
- Certamente Lúcio.  
  
- Os mesmos professores que ensinaram Draco a ler e escrever serão de Isabella também.  
  
- Como quiser.  
  
Dez anos depois...na Mansão Malfoy. Lúcio, Narcisa e Draco estavam jantando.  
  
- Pai, por que nunca posso ir à ala oeste?  
  
- Eu já disse à você duas vezes. Ela é proibida.  
  
Draco bufou. Ele sempre tentou passar pela porta que levava à ala oeste de sua própria mansão, mas ele fora proibido de passar por ela desde que completara um ano.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Os anos se passaram. Voldemort retomou seu corpo no dia da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Após Harry fugir do cemitério com o corpo de Cedrico, Voldemort chamou Lúcio de canto.  
  
- Como está minha adorada Isabella? - perguntou Voldemort Maldosamente.  
  
- Muito bem milord.  
  
- Você a treinou como eu planejei?  
  
- Sim milord.  
  
- Isso é bom. E ela? Já sabe do meu plano?  
  
- Sabe.  
  
- E vai seguí-lo?  
  
- Está disposta a ser uma Comensal melhor que a mãe.  
  
- E ela será Lúcio. Não se esqueça: eu a quero em Hogwarts no sexto ano. Nesse ano, o Potter estará na idade de se apaixonar. E a nossa Isabella o conquistará. Ele ficará perdidamente apaixo...Lúcio, ela herdou a beleza dos Black, não?  
  
- É até muito mais bela que todos eles juntos.  
  
- Perfeito! Ela irá conquistar a confiança do pentelho. E aí... - Voldemort quebrou uma vareta com os pés.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
N/A: Bom, no próximo capítulo, eu já irei escrever sobre as férias de verão que antecedem o sexto ano. E já vou falando, a Isabella vai arrasar corações. 


	2. Isabella Lestrange

Uma maldição pior que o Avada Kedavra  
  
Capítulo 1: Isabella Lestrange  
  
Draco Malfoy havia acabado de chegar em sua mansão. Ele estava furioso, pois seu pai sumira. Um elfo foi até o hall pegar suas malas.  
  
- Sr. Malfoy! Fez boa viagem? - perguntou o elfo receoso.  
  
- Cale a boca e poupe-me de oucir sua voz irritante. Onde está minha mãe? - perguntou Draco indiferente.  
  
- A sra. Malfoy está na sala de chá.  
  
Draco foi até a sala de chá.  
  
- Boa noite mãe.  
  
- Olá querido. Como foi de viagem?  
  
- A mesma coisa de sempre: chata e horrivelmente cansativa. Mas...alguma notícia do papai?  
  
- Sim. Recebi uma mensagem dele agora. Ele disse que está tudo bem. Chegará em casa amanhã pela manhã.  
  
- Ele foi inocentado?  
  
- É claro que sim. O ministro está na mão de Lúcio, você sabe disso.  
  
- Eu sei. Mãe, eu sei que a senhora não vai ligar muito mas...o Black foi morto por Bellatrix.  
  
- Eu não me importo, você tem plena consciência disso. Mas uma pessoa, que não deveria se importar, se importará. - murmurou Narcisa.  
  
- O que disse mãe?  
  
- Nada. Vá para seus aposentos e tome um banho, se estiver com fome, vá para a sala de jantar e mande um elfo serví-lo.  
  
Draco assim o fez. Narcisa foi até os aposentos de Isabella. Encontrou-a deitada na enorme cama de casal lendo um livro de magia negra avançada.  
  
Isabella, assim como os Black, tinha cabelo negro liso e ia até a metade de suas costas, olhos muito azuis, era magra e pálida.  
  
- Boa noite Narcisa. O seu filho já chegou?  
  
- Sim querida.  
  
- E tem alguma notícia de Lúcio?  
  
- Ele está bem, foi inocentado e volta amanhã.  
  
- Que bom.  
  
- Por que não quis receber sua mãe esta tarde? Ela ficou chateada.  
  
- Ela não tem sentimentos. Ama mais o Lord dela do que a si mesma.  
  
- Você não deveria falar do nosso Lord...  
  
- Nosso? Narcisa eu me recuso a receber ordens e você e Lúcio sabem disso. Só seguirei o tal plano porque Lúcio me pediu, e não por causa do Lord das Trevas.  
  
- Você sabe que Lúcio disse ao Lord que você quer ser uma Comensal...  
  
- Eu sei. Mas eu nunca disse um absurdo desses.  
  
- Tudo bem querida. É que eu e seu padrinho nos preocupamos com você.  
  
- Eu sei. Mas...o que você quer me falar?  
  
- Eu não consigo esconder nada de você. Mas o que eu quero dizer é sério. Sua mãe...  
  
- Bellatrix. - corrigiu Isabella desgostosa.  
  
- ...matou Sirius...  
  
- O que?! - perguntou ela levantando-se de súbito e mostrando a fúria que seu coração sentia.  
  
- Eu sinceramente não entendo como você pode gostar...  
  
- Eu não gosto de Sirius pois eu não o conheço e nunca o conhecerei graças à minha adorável mãe. Mas eu o admiro muito. Saiu de Azkaban sem usar magia negra...  
  
- Eu sei. Bom, amanhã, você descerá para tomar café comigo, Draco e Lúcio.  
  
- O que???  
  
- Lúcio pediu para revelarmos tudo à Draco amanhã.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
- Vocês se darão muito bem.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
N/A: Olá!!!! Bom eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Estou com dúvidas. Gente, como amanhã começam as minhas aulas, eu só poderei postar os capítulos de sexta-feira. E quem quiser me escrever pessoalmente, pode me mandar uma e-mail: veronika.herrera@ig.com.br. Estou aceitando sugestões para a continuação dessa fic. 


	3. Propostas com segundas intenções

Uma maldição pior que o Avada Kedavra  
  
Capítulo 2: Propostas com segundas intenções  
  
No dia seguinte, assim que o sol nasceu, Lúcio chegou em casa. Foi até os seus aposentos. Encontrou Narcisa ainda dormindo.  
  
- Bom dia Narcisa.  
  
Narcisa acordou.  
  
- Lúcio. Que bom que chegou.  
  
- Eu vou tomar uma banho e dormir até a hora do café.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Lúcio, Narcisa e Draco estavam na mesa do café, mas como ainda não eram sete horas, não foram servidos.  
  
- Pai, por que me acordou tão cedo? Ainda são seis e meia. - resmungou Draco.  
  
- Temos que conversar. Draco é sobre Isabella Lestrange. - disse Lúcio.  
  
- Quem?  
  
Lúcio contou tudo em quinze minutos.  
  
- Então, ela vai ter que conquistar o Potter?  
  
- Isso. Já que você não conseguiu conquistar a amizade dele no primeiro ano. - disse Lúcio desgostoso.  
  
Draco ia defender-se, mas calou-se ao ver uma garota linda vestindo um lindo vestido de seda azul escuro.  
  
- Bom dia. - disse ela sorrindo para os três.  
  
- Bom dia querida. - disse Narcisa.  
  
- Sente-se Isabella. Este é meu filho Draco Malfoy. - disse Lúcio.  
  
- É um prazer conhecê-lo.  
  
- O prazer é todo meu.  
  
Após todos tomarem café, foram para o jardim.  
  
- Narcisa, eu e você temos que fazer uma viagem. - disse Lúcio.  
  
- Para onde?  
  
- Primeiro vamos à Hogwarts, fazer a matrícula de Isabella, já que quando ela recebeu a carta não compareceu. Depois temos que ir para Londres, resolver uns assuntos que o Lord pediu, quero que vá comigo.  
  
- Sim. Eu irei. Quanto tempo?  
  
- Duas semanas no máximo. Um semana se tudo correr bem.  
  
Lúcio e Narcisa despediram-se de Draco e Isabella após o almoço. Draco e Isabella estavam no jardim.  
  
- Você quer ser uma Comensal, Isabella?  
  
- Não. Não recebo ordens que não sejam de Narcisa e Lúcio. Eu não me conformo que seu pai aceite receber ordens de alguém.  
  
- É...eu nunca tinha pensado nisso.  
  
- E você? Quer ser um?  
  
- Eu não sei. Meu pai diz que eu devo ser, mas...assim como você...não gosto de receber ordens.  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.  
  
- Isabella, já que falau em ordens e no Lord...como vai conquistar o Potter? Olha só, você pode ser maravilhosa, mas cairá na Sonserina...  
  
- Acha que a minha beleza não basta? - perguntou ela sensualmente.  
  
- Ajuda muito, é claro. Mas, você tem idéia de como seduzir alguém?  
  
- Pra falar a verda, não. Você é o primeiro garoto que eu vejo...  
  
Enquanto ela falava, Draco ia formulando um plano em sua mente: " Ela é linda! E mais uma vez eu vou perder pro Potter. Droga! Mas...eu posso dizer que irei ensiná-la a conquistar, e aí eu ensino outras coisas também." pensou ele com malícia.  
  
- Isabella, eu imagino que você nunca tenha beijado...  
  
- É.  
  
- Bom...posso ensiná-la a conquistar o Potter.  
  
- Jura? - perguntou ela sorrindo.  
  
- Vamos sentar no banco.  
  
Sentaram-se.  
  
- O Potter é todo certinho, o que ele não precisa é de uma garota certinha, senão ele jamais a notará. Mas também ele não deve gostar de garotas ousadas. O primeiro passo é a apresentação.  
  
- Apresentação?  
  
- Sim. Eu sei que o Potter sempre vai ao beco Diagonal no penúltimo dia de férias. E é nesse dia que você irá conhecê-lo.  
  
- Ah claro, já até imagino como será. Você vai chegar no Potter e dizer: Potter essa é Isabella Lestrange, filha da Comensal que matou seu padrinho. Sabe, ela tem que te conquistar para ganhar sua confiamça e levá-lo ao Lord, então vê se não complica. - disse Isabella com a voz arrastada.  
  
- É claro que não. Bom, o segundo passo é mostrar-se uma garota...hm...amiga, digamos assim. Depois de algum tempinho, no qual você deverá conquistá-lo com sua beleza e charme, você declara-se para ele. Potter certamente estará caidinho por você. - disse Draco com desprezo.  
  
- Vejo que isso não lhe agrada. - disse Isabella com a voz arrastada.  
  
- É claro que não. Estarei ajudando o Potter a desencalhar, e isso eu não gosto.  
  
- Então é só isso?  
  
- Basicamente.  
  
- Devo fazer mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Algumas.  
  
- A primeira?  
  
- Isso.  
  
Draco aproximou-se dela. Colou seus lábios nos lábios dela carinhosamente. Isabella não sabia o que fazer, era seu primeiro beijo. Então, ela sentiu Draco abrir os lábios, ela fez o mesmo. A língua de Draco massageava a língua dela. E por instinto, Isabella retribuiu.  
  
Uma mão de draco estava na cintura de Isabella, e a outra, estava massageando a nuca da garota. Isabella arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos de Draco. Imediatamente, ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.  
  
Quando separaram-se...  
  
- Até que para o primeiro beijo não está nada mal...nada mesmo. - disse Draco com um sorriso indecifrável.  
  
Isabella sorriu de leve. Ela havia adorado beijá-lo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
N/A: Oi! Eu sei que eu disse que eu postaria capítulos apenas de sexta- feira...mas não resisti. 


End file.
